


Black Velvet

by igirisus2tea



Series: Hatsukoi [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igirisus2tea/pseuds/igirisus2tea
Summary: Madara sempre atraiu a atenção de Hashirama, e quando finalmente foi correspondido quis que isso nunca terminasse, mas agora ele havia sido trocado.Hashirama diz entender o Uchiha, mas será que isso é verdade?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Hatsukoi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901269
Kudos: 1





	Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> sinceramente eu sou péssima em fazer resumo, quem decidiu escolher pra ler meu muitíssimo obrigada.  
> o primeiro capitulo será focado em Hashirama no fatídico dia que levou um toco, com algumas pequenas explicações.  
> As partes de knowing me, knowing you do Abba representam a visão e como o Senju se sente com tudo isso.  
> Cada capítulo irei relacionar com alguma música e dissecar os sentimentos. 
> 
> vou adicionar mais personagens, mas como ainda to incerta, só coloquei quais eu mencionei nesse capítulo.  
> Não vou prometer, mas quero fazer hots tbm kkk   
> enfim, o surto  
> Tenham paciência comigo, eu sou lenta e burra kkkk

Hashirama não conseguia acreditar no que via… Sentia-se num sonho que aos pouco foi desmoronando, estava sozinho no meio de um falatório que o incomodava, se contraia tentando não desmoronar junto. Naquele momento, odiou concordar com seu irmão, ele era um idiota mesmo.

Isso era um pesadelo. 

**This is where the story ends**

**This is goodbye**

Sentiu algumas mão sob si enquanto passava pelos jovens, e tinham muitos, até mais que a casa de Kushina suportava, mas não parou por elas, continuou seu caminho até sua caminhonete, fora daquele ambiente quente e insuportável. Adentrou no automóvel e conseguiu respirar um pouco, deu uma última olhada para a moradia agitada, a qual emitia um som alto o suficiente para ser escutado pelo quarteirão inteiro.

Ele não viria atrás de si, isso não faria nem sentido se o fizesse. Foi como havia escutado, foi trocado como se fosse um pedaço de roupa, que agora estava furada e rasgada assim como estava seu coração, despedaçado.

**But I have to go**

Inútil. Tudo era e foi inútil. 

Tentou prestar o máximo de atenção na rua, nunca dirigia rápido e não seria agora que o faria também, porém não tinha foco nenhum, era como tudo estivesse embasado, turvo. Entretanto, não queria se entregar a tristeza, esperaria chegar em seu quarto, onde poderia passar o resto da noite e madrugada em sua varanda, junto de suas amadas e fiéis plantas. 

Teria que atuar o suficiente bem para que seu pai ou seus irmãos percebessem seu estado, com sorte não encontraria ninguém, o primeiro poderia estar já dormindo e os outros enfurnados em seus cômodos e nem notariam sua volta. E assim foi. Todas as luzes estão apagadas, conseguia escutar seu irmão mais novo jogando algum jogo online, já que estava gritando, podia ver pelas frestas a luminosidade de dentro do aposento de Tobirama, mas estava quieto como o de costume e o de seus pais apagado. 

Entrou em seu quarto, estava escuro e frio, mas era aconchegante, pois se sentia febril e sufocado. Trancou a porta por segurança. Retirou suas roupas, iria tomar um banho bem gelado, talvez pegasse um resfriado, já que ia molhar o cabelo e não estava com paciência para secá-lo. 

Sentia o vento gélido quando abriu a porta do seu terraço particular, ligou as luzes para poder analisar seus amores, as grandes folhas, as charmosas suculentas, as pequenas flores… Quando se deparou com um despertar negro. Hashirama deve não ter se atentado naquele dia mais cedo, pois estava lá. A primeira petúnia negra, chamada graciosamente de veludo preto, tinha florescido.

**Memories, good days, bad days**

**They'll be with me always**

Senju estava fazendo um bom trabalho contendo sua tristeza, mas ao olhar a flor, seu coração havia chego ao seu limite. Grossas e salgadas lágrimas caíam sem controle. Aquele era para ser um momento especial, ansiou por tanto tempo por aquele desabrochar… Hashirama havia encomendado sementes, pois todas as floriculturas, armazéns, ou qualquer outra loja que poderiam vender ou as sementes ou as flores decidiram que não teriam as petúnias pretas, considerou um crime, já que eram elegantes, lindas e com bastante presença, igualmente a quem iria presentear…

Madara era tudo aquilo que aparecia mostrar no primeiro momento, era reservado, porém era bastante popular, mas sem um grande grupo ao seu redor, geralmente o encontrava com alguns colegas do curso de teatro ou com o primo e os amigos dele. E era assim que ele sempre o via, distante, inalcançável. Ele também não precisava se arrumar por inteiro para chamar sua atenção, isso Hashirama agradecia internamente por poder babar por uns minutos até que perceba a cara de tacho que fazia. 

O uchiha só por estar já era o suficiente para ser o centro das atenções. Seu rosto não era muito convidativo, mas era marcante e penetrante, todos estremeciam - talvez nem todo mundo, seu irmão era a prova, não se mexia um centímetro e o olhava de forma igual ou pior, porque não gostava da família Uchiha em geral, tirando o seu colega de classe-. 

E o que dizer do longo cabelo que no final das pontas se enrolavam um pouco e como era em camadas, dava um visual quase gótico místico para ele, Hashirama amava e ainda mais a cor, negro igual a escuridão da noite refletida no mar, aquela imensidão que parece que vai te engolir. 

E ele queria se perder em Madara Uchiha.

Entretanto, nunca havia demonstrado interesse e nem sequer se aproximava, achava que teria um pane no sistema caso chegasse a dizer um oi. Além disso, havia outra questão, Hashirama não tinha assumido sua bissexualidade a ninguém e tinha pavor disso cair nos ouvidos do pai. Por mais que seu porte físico seja de uma geladeira brastemp frost free, sofreu em sua infância pela personalidade amorosa e gentil, a qual na visão de Butsuma era errado para um homem e que merecia repreensão… Seu pai tentou o concertar, mas aquilo só o fez se esconder. Aos quinze anos começou a frequentar a academia, na época já era mais alto que o pai, mas não era robusto como é agora, e viu necessidade, pois o mesmo “mau” dele havia caído no mais novo. Hashirama não poderia nunca se esquecer de quando ele quis levantar a mão contra Itama, se intrometeu recebendo o tapa e depois mais alguns pela intromissão. O menininho só tinha quatro aninhos e tudo isso, porque pediu uma boneca que viu na tv. 

Nunca iria deixar os irmãos, precisava os proteger de todo mal, deveria os proteger de Butsuma. 

Ele nunca seria livre, nunca seria ele mesmo e quando percebeu que também tinha atração por garotos, ficou aterrorizado. Então até o segundo ano da faculdade nunca havia tido nenhuma relação com o mesmo sexo, até que ficou amigo de Kakashi. O platinado foi o único que tinha percebido sua crush secreta pelo estudante de teatro e assim começou a arquitetar seu plano. Obito daria uma festa em sua casa, Hatake, que tem uma relação meio conturbada com o outro, pediu pra chamar uns amigos e não contou ao Senju onde seria, só falou no grupo de whatsapp que teria uma “Party” e que eles iram, ponto. 

Hashirama estava certo, ele teve um surto quando viu Madara, o qual vestia uma calça pantalona escura, uma camisa off white de mangas longas semi aberta e uma gargantilha grossa, igual um cinto. Estava um pecado. Ele queria sumir, estava deplorável, o cabelo estava bagunçado, estava com uma calça jeans azul comum, uma camiseta com uma imagem de new york e o único acessório era um relógio, exalava “hétero”. Queria sumir daquele lugar. 

Mas não tinha para onde fugir, o outro chegou com uma lata de cerveja e foi em direção a Kakashi, o qual os apresentou. 

-Prazer, Hashirama.- Se aproximou e o cumprimentou com um abraço. Pode sentir ele afogando o rosto em seu pescoço- Limão da pérsia, amo esse sabonete.- deu uma batidinha em seu peitoral e foi falar com outras pessoas. 

E como pensou nem conseguiu falar um oi...

Porém o resto da noite foi tranquilo, eles acabaram conversando às vezes sozinhos, às vezes dentro de uma rodinha, tudo muito amigável, porém foi no final da festa, quando o povo já tinha ido embora e só sobraram para limpar a casa, os dois, Obito, Kakashi e Hikaku. 

-Senju, me ajuda aqui por favor.- O outro não havia percebido o joguinho, seguiu o menor sem se questionar, que tirou do bolso uma chave e abriu uma porta.

-Precisa algo daqui?- Perguntou inocentemente, e quando as luzes foram acessas pode reparar que era um quarto, ou melhor, o de madara, que estava trancando novamente o lugar.

-Agora não precisa ficar tão tímido- disse se aproximando, Hashirama que estava atônito não resistiu quando o Uchiha o empurrou para a cama e indo se sentar sob o mesmo- Então? Vai ficar só me olhando?- O moreno engoliu em seco, não poderia acreditar no que acontecia.

-Tá tudo bem pra você?- Não poderia imaginar como estava seu rosto, mas deveria estar imperdível, pela risadinha que o outro deu.

-Ai.. Você é uma graça.- ele envolveu os braços pelo pescoço do outro.- E você? Você quer, Hashirama?

Algo dentro dele se libertou, como se fosse um estalo, rápido e barulhento. Ele queria e queria há tempos, o respondeu com um beijo sedento e com uma mão forte e quente que foi de encontro com a bunda macia e firme de Madara. 

Desde o início o Uchiha parecia certo para ele, mas também era um sonho impossível e agora estava certo disso, nunca poderia o ter, mesmo que tenha se dado por completo. Ele achou que poderiam ter criado uma bela obra de arte, mas ele só foi um rascunho rejeitado. 

**Knowing me, knowing you**

**It's the best I can do**

Nessa hora Madara deveria estar entre os braços de Kakuzu. Realmente, foi tudo o que ele sabia desde sempre… O Uchiha sempre voltava para seu ex namorado depois de brincar por aí. 


End file.
